28 Drabbles
by SLIS
Summary: Set in a future where Luffy has become the Pirate King and the Marines have declared their independence from the World Government under the leadership of Fleet Admiral Cody. Space has been rewritten cause I cringe whenever I look at it.
1. Surprise

A/N: Nat, I did NOT need this.

This fic and prompt is partly due to my friend, Nat. It is kinda AU kinda future fic. The background is that Cody is now Fleet Admiral and the Pirate King is Luffy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

Drabble 1: Surprise

It was a coop. Not since the time of Fisher Tiger had such an atrocity come about, and none would have excepted it to arise from this source. None of them would have expected this betrayal. The Tenryuubito stared as the Marines invaded their home, their sanctuary. Slaves were set free as they, the World Nobles, were arrested for the crimes of murder and dealings in the slave trade. Protests were ignored and threats to call a Marine Admiral were laughed at. The orders for all Tenryuubito to be held accountable for their crimes were given by the Fleet Admiral himself.

At first they had laughed and ignored it. When the new Fleet Admiral had cut the ties between the Marines and the World Government, they had brushed it aside. They were untouchable, the Tenryuubito were the Gods of the World, petty power changes did not touch them.

Then the slave trade stopped and the Marines who looked aside when it took place were stripped of their position and arrested. Donquixote Doflamingo was arrested along with them, his position with the Marines no longer secure after the disbandment of the Shichibukai. Rumors that he was taken down by the pirate king and an octopus fishman who bore the mark of Fisher Tiger caused some stirring among the hot heads but were generally beneath their notice. They were untouchable, the Tenryuubito were the Gods of the World, pirates could not touch them.

The order for the release of all slaves came soon after. There was some grumbling at the nerve of the Marines to make demands of _Them_, but it was largely ignored. They continued going to the (fewer and fewer) slave auctions they could find, buying slaves to replace the ones that died (but even then it was hard. The Pirate King protected his _nakama_ and as king, all pirates were _nakama_).

Now, after months of ignoring orders and warnings, the marines had taken action. The Fleet Admiral himself had led the raid. The Admirals that once came to their aid were now turned against them. Gone were their threats, their immunity, for none had the power to contest the Marines that once served them. The Tenryuubito were the Gods of the World, but even Gods could be toppled from their throne. They were no longer untouchable.

It was the end of the Tenryuubito, but there was one thing the historians noted down. For while many of the Tenryuubito had tried to use their wealth to buy pirates on their side, but no pirate on the Red Line, no matter how money hungry, would take their gold. Any of the World Nobles who escaped were hunted down by both Marines and pirates, especially the ex-Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, who seemed to take great pleasure in hunting all of them down to the ends of the earth.

What surprised the historians the most when looking at the records of old was that according to the records, during the main attack on the Tenryuubito, by the side of Fleet Admiral Cody, fought the Pirate King.

AN: And DONE. I SHOULD BE SLEEPING NOW NAT!!!! DAMN IT!!! That said, next prompt is open. Just throw in suggestions ok? Inspiration for the drabble style goes to ante-luce, not sure if he/she has a account, go check it out on livejournal if you're into Transformers. In fact, just go check it out.


	2. Alliance

A/N: Next prompt! I had two ideas for this but I'm gonna go with this one. Please note that the timeline for the drabbles will be all over the place.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters

Drabble 2: Alliance

They attacked, only to be met by a pair of Kukuri-knives. None of them could lay a hand on him, the invader. He just kept moving forward, a smile on his face, as his Second in Command took down all who raised a weapon at him.

He was Fleet Admiral Cody. And he was walking into the court of the Pirate King.

Jaws dropped as the King's sniper greeted him with a smile and a nod. The navigator and archeologist merely pointed in the direction of the Kings rooms before going back to their map. A nod to his second had him handing a book to the archeologist, which made her smile and thank them.

Anticipation was running high as he headed for the doors of the throne room. The doctor had stopped the carpenter and musician and now only the swordsman remained to bar their path.

They were met at the doors by the greatest swordsman in the world, and as their audience looked on in anticipation, the cook broke the stare off by hitting both the SIC and the vice-captain in the heads and told them to come help out in the kitchen if they were so free.

A laugh and a glance, and both seconds left with him, leaving the leader of the Marines to face the Pirate King. The two most powerful men in the world were going to meet.

He opened the door and…

"HEY LUFFY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF FORMING AN ALLIANCE?"

The screams of shock could be heard all the way to the World Government.

AN:…… Brain, you've been exposed to too much crack


	3. Ice

A/N: Exams over! Now I can finally get this down on paper… Kinda… oh, and the One Piece Wikia is great help! Go check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters

Drabble 3: Ice

_Dereshishishishi, this new Fleet Admiral is interesting, dereshishishishi_

Admiral Aokiji of the Marines ignored the laughing voice of his departed friend as he marched down the halls to meet with Fleet Admiral Cody. He'd been expecting this call since both Admiral Akainu and Admiral Kizaru had been summoned, then stripped of their rank. The only reasons that were given with the public announcement was that they were incapable of fulfilling their roles as admirals. The silence of both former Admirals as they were reassigned to Vice-Admiral Garp told another story.

_Dereshishishishi, good choice on the Fleet Admirals part._

Aokiji ignored Saul's words with the ease of long practice. Saul knew what he was thinking anyway, he always did. Sometimes Aokiji wondered why Saul still haunted him even after Nico Robin had found her home.

_Dereshishishishi, it's because she's not frozen anymore, you still are._

Ignoring the cryptic command – Aokiji had long since given hope of ever understanding how an 'ice' man can be unfrozen – the admiral (soon to be former admiral if past events were to be judged)opened the doors to his fate. Not that he cared if he was stripped of his rank. No more than he cared about his promotion.

'Ah, Admiral Aokiji.'

'Sir!'

It was easy not to show emotion since Saul's death. The current situation didn't change anything…

'What is the duty of an Admiral?'

…even if the Fleet Admiral seems to have taken lessons on being strange from his mentor (or maybe Saul but Aokiji froze that thought and drop kicked it into the Calm Belt to be Sea King food before it could fully form).

'To uphold the justice of the Marines! Sir!'

The reply set a frown upon the Fleet Admiral's face. Behind him, his Second-in-Command, Admiral Helmeppo started to move, but aborted the movement when Fleet Admiral Cody began to speak.

'Your actions speak otherwise Admiral.'

'Sir?'

_Dereshishishishi_

Sometimes Aokiji wondered what Saul knew that he didn't. He didn't dwell on the thought long.

'The Ohara incident.'

Wha?

'Former Admiral Akainu stated that you protested his methods during the raid, despite it being 'the only way to ensure that the justice of the Marines would no longer be questioned.'

It was obvious that the Fleet Admiral was reading from a report.

'There were only innocent people on that ship, sir.'

'Are you sure?'

'……'

'Furthermore, you stopped the pursue of the Strawhat crew during the incident when we had Nico Robin under custody.'

'We had lost enough men…'

'The reports state that the captain could barely move, the Strawhats had also just finished battling the CP9, they were ripe for the picking for a man of your capabilities.'

'……'

'And you refused orders to go to the Red Line when Monkey D. Luffy _punched_ a Tenryuubito'

'The harming of a Tenryuubito calls for one Admiral. It would leave the Marines vulnerable if all three Admirals were….'

'Yes, yes, I read the report. Still, it seems to me that Marine Justice means different things to you than it does to the other two.'

Here it comes. If Akainu and Kizaru, whom had followed orders to the T had been stripped of their rank, there was no way he would be allowed to keep his.

'Tell me, Admiral, did you or did you not allow Nico Robin to escape from Ohara Island?'

_Dereshishishishi, this new Fleet Admiral is smart!_

Aokiji felt himself freeze. Nico Robin was in the crew of the Pirate King. She had followed in the footsteps of her mentors and begun to fill in the pages of the Lost History under the Pirate Kings protection, making her almost untouchable. Before the fall of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, she had been –along with the rest of the Strawhat crew – public enemy number one. She still was, and he was the one whom had allowed this to come about.

_Dereshishishishi, don't lie to him._

Barely stopping himself from answering his friend, his mouth answered for him.

'Yes, sir. There is no justice in executing a child'

'Which is why one child seemed capable of getting away from a Vice-Admiral, time and time again?'

_Dereshishishishi, that's my Robin-chan!_

Saul was right, this Fleet Admiral _was _smart.

'Good.'

Wait, what?

_Dereshishishishi, I like this guy._

'The duty of the Marines is to uphold justice, not dictate it. There is no 'absolute justice' and there is no 'justice of the Marines'. Your actions have shown that you do not blindly follow orders but actually consider what justice is and how it is best reached. I do not need drones who cannot think for themselves or single minded fools. Admirals are the guiding force and focus of the Marines. I sit here and belt out orders, it is the admirals who go out and ensure they're followed, who carve the image of the Marines that all the lower ranks strive to achieve. We are here to ensure the people feel safe, not scared. Protected, not threatened. Do you understand what I'm saying Admiral?'

He did. It scared him but he understood perfectly. This was a man who strove for the same justice that he and Saul did.

'Sir?' What happens now?

'You passed the test Admiral, you get to keep your rank.'

Now he really did wonder if his deceased friend had access to information he didn't.

As Aokiji turned to leave, he was halted by the Fleet Admirals next order.

'Oh, and Admiral? Before you disappear again, can you go to the record section and change the report regarding former Vice-Admiral Jaguar D. Saul as having died in the course of duty? Also, I've already signed the report that he be given a post-mortem promotion to Admiral, please ensure that the records reflect that if you will?'

_Dereshishishishi_

Aokiji felt something in his chest loosen as he heard those words, but before he could say anything…

'By the way, what do you think of Vice-Admiral Smoker being the third admiral?'

'Sir? What about Vice-Admiral Garp?'

'Admiral, I admire my mentor, truly I do, but can you see _Garp_ as an admiral?'

He had a point. Garp gave his men enough stress and heart attacks as it was. To give him command of men who weren't _used to him…._

'Smoker would be a good admiral sir.'

As he waited for the familiar 'Dereshishishishi' it never came. Saul's ghost had been put to rest, and his frozen time had begun to move again.

A/N: Can this still be called a drabble?


	4. Space

She watched them, watched them as they travelled the Grand Line, watched as they fulfilled their dreams.

Their dreams reached for the sky in their greatness.

And still she watched.

Watched the Swordsman as he proudly wore his new necklace, a small sword, his trophy from his greatest opponent.

Watched the Navigator in her office, drawing her maps. On the wall behind her, her prized Map of the World.

Watched the Sharpshooter as he told tales to the children, adventures where the heroes survive by their wits and courage. The tales are no longer lies. The is no longer one lone hero in his tales.

Watched the Princess lead her people. Smiling as she watched a country no longer thirsting. In more ways then one as her people smile back.

Watched the Doctor tend his patients, confidence in his actions and pride in his eyes.

Watched the Shipwright as he crafted his ships. The ship that sailed around the world a constant companion, battered and bruised, but never sunk.

Watched the Musician as he sang his songs, his old companion, the young whale, now not so young, singing with him. The burden of a promise lifted.

And she watched him,

The Pirate King on his throne, one of the leaders of a revolution that was still shaking the world. And his smile was the same as that of a young boy that first set out with nothing but a row boat and a straw hat.

They had reached their dreams now, but there was so much more to achive.

_Come find me. I'm here. I'm waiting._

"Oi! Franky! Can you get Thousand Sunny to take us into space?"

_Reach through the sky and let your Dream touch the stars._


	5. Promise

Quick post as apologies for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

Drabble 5: Promise

_**Yohohoho yohohoho!  
**__**Yohohoho yohohoho!**__**  
**__**Yohohoho yohohoho!**__**  
**__**Yohohoho yohohoho!**_

Crocus smiled as he exited the lighthouse to hear music. The same music he'd been waking up to every morning since the Pirate King had conquered the Grand Line and sailed around the world. How surprised he had been to here it that first morning, when the Strawhat Pirates had returned with the Pirate King as their captain.

_**Binks no sake wo**__**  
**__**Todoke ni yuku yo**__**  
**__**Umi kaze ki makase **__**  
**__**Nami makase!**_

**It was good to see Laboon happy again, as the whale had not been since that day over 50 years ago. The current crew of rookie pirates were laughing with the skeleton musician – who was visiting again- singing a song as old as the title 'Pirate'. **

_**Shio no mukou de**__**  
**__**Yuki mo sawagu**__**  
**__**Sora ni ya**__**  
**__**Wa o kaku tori no uta!**_

**For an instance, it was another crew singing, all contributing to the music with instruments of their own. The daredevil grin of their captain flashed before the image faded away. Now only one of the crew remained, musician to another pirate crew. Yet, his presence here fulfilled an old promise, one that was never broken, never forgotten. For a moment, Crocus thought he heard another crew, joining in on the chorus from the heavens.**

_**Yohohoho yohohoho!  
**__**Yohohoho yohohoho!**__**  
**__**Yohohoho yohohoho!**__**  
**__**Yohohoho yohohoho!**_

**A/N: No Pirate King here, but I had to give Brooks, Laboon and Crocus closure!**


	6. Interlude 1: ROTF

A/N: ... Bunny, you can go die now. Crossover between One Piece and Transformers ROTF, AU from the point Jetfire uses the freaking space bridge and his comment about being on the right planet. Well Jetfire, in this fic it's NOT the right planet, it's not even the right dimension!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

Interlude: ROTF (or Jetfire really _really _messes up)

BAMF

"OOF!! What the... um... hi?"

"Ow! Well, hellooo ladies!"

"YOW! Hey, watch the swords buddy!"

"Yikes! Hey, watch the hands!"

CRASH!! CLUNK!!

The hall of the Pirate King shook as the white light faded, leaving a bunch of random people and a pile of scrap metal decorating the middle of the hall.

Oh, wait. The pile was moving, wait... it was _moving?!_

"Wow, cool! Hey, can you get off me?"

Zoro twitched as Luffy (and how did Sencho survive for so long? Oh, right, he was too stubborn to die and death didn't want a headache) set the boy on his feet.

Grunting, he pushed off the fat ass who woke him up, ignoring his complaints as he stood and took into account the visitors.

Guy attempting to grope the devil women, check (he found himself zapped by lighting, then wrapped in arms)

Girl in Sanji's arms and the aho-cook swooning and offering to serve the pretty mademoiselle, check. Here Zoro made a mental note to keep an eye on the girl as she smiled, leaned forward so the aho-cook had a good 'view', then kicked him.... Ok, keep a _sharp_ eye on the girl and keep her away from Nami. Devil woman number one didn't need any more allies or influences, and from the looks of it, the same could be said for the girl.

Turning to give a final check to the last boy, Zoro found him smiling sheepishly as he apologized to Sencho. While meeting his eyes. Hmmm... interesting... The boy seemed unaffected by Sencho's haki.

A sudden noise had him turning, only to see the 'scrap pile' stand up.

Oh shit.

With a feeling of dread, Zoro turned to look at Franky. Who looked like Sanji should he land in the isle of beautiful women. Shuddering at the hearts-for-eyes carpenter, who was now cuddling the small robot like it was his favourite toy. Never mind.

Shuddering, the World's Greatest Swordsman turned to the other four robots. Eyeing the cannons, he shrugged and lay back down, after finding no blades. Exchanging a look of understanding with the yellow one and a nod to the captain and their leader (because Zoro recognized that look of what-the-hell-has-he-gotten-into-this-time after years of experiencing it on his own face) who were now chattering away like old friends.

Before sleep took him once more, he thought he heard a strange voice with a familiar tone,

"I'm going bring Optimus back from the dead!"

Groaning as he sunk into the land of dreams, Zoro wondered what he did in a previous life to come across _two _men who would liked to stick their tongues out at the fates and were loved by them anyway.

Owari

A/N: Yes. There will be a continuation. Probably.


End file.
